


Of Whiskey And Cake

by ocarinawithlime



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Edit: the final count is actually almost 16k Holy Fuck™, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of a bonus for sticking with me through these 13k words, a little bit of hurt and comfort, jesse drinks straight up jack daniels and that is no easy feat because it tastes like old piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocarinawithlime/pseuds/ocarinawithlime
Summary: Day 7 - Holiday SeasonWho knew it could snow in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I cave and weave lyrics in to fics. 
> 
> Late? Yes. I was quite drunk last night, forgive me.  
> In all honesty, Desperado by The Eagles. Just screams Jesse Mccree.
> 
> Goodnight guys. I love you all a lot.

It wasn’t exactly unheard of, but it had certainly been longer than Jesse had been alive since a snow storm of this size wracked Gibraltar. Most of the team had left days ago, in order to beat the weather for their flights back home. Having no one to return to anyway, Jesse had foregone his usual trip back to the states and thus, sat alone in the rec room with his trusty Jack Daniels instead of a bar somewhere off Route 66. It was better than nothing at all - he watched dazedly as the snow fell outside the window, fluctuating between flurries and blankets of fat flakes. The ocean had been steadily growing in roughness, and he could hear the more violent waves crashing upon the cliff along with a stray seagull screeching its disdain for such inclamacy as this. The melancholy of Christmas Eve alone was as dark as the stormy sky, the wind whistled low and haunting. Wood crackled and popped as it surrendered to the flames and sparked its last dying breath.

Jesse had said his goodbyes and well-wishes to the last of Overwatch departing that morning, with a final offer from Jack to accompany him to Indiana, promising a seat at the dinner table and a pull-out couch. As much as the offer had touched him, Jesse politely declined and opted to wait out the storm at the watchpoint instead. He figured Jack’s family had enough to discuss with Overwatch’s leader, and didn't see the point of becoming a big, drunken burden taking up too much space.

He took another generous swig of the booze straight from the bottle, kicking his feet up in front of the fire and humming a slow melody. He wished the snow away just briefly, in interest of being able to drink outside at his favorite look-out point. The midway platform under the water tower, overlooking the lighthouse and perfectly in line with the setting sun, just secluded enough for a two-person picnic. The very first place he had confessed his feelings to the arrow-wielding apple of his eye. Hanzo had taken his hand as the sky turned flaming orange and sherbet pink, and blushed so deep at his admittance that Jesse had ended up kissing him to calm his heart.

That had been a month ago. They had since learned so much about each other. Jesse had nervously strummed a few chords on the acoustic guitar, and Hanzo had lovingly fitted him in a kimono with a ribbon in his hair and all. Though they were still new to each other, they fit together and contrasted each other’s weaknesses so well that Jesse found himself feeling like a new man. Hanzo’s reciprocation had taken him by surprise, despite the cowboy’s incessant flirting over the months. It had felt like at the drop of a hat, Jesse had become a hopeless, romantic sap in the face of his golden-eyed archer.

Hanzo had kissed him goodbye sweetly just two hours ago, nearly running out the door with his suitcase and promising his return before the year was over.

“Don’t you freeze out there, now,” He had warned, with his lips still lingering millimeters from Hanzo.

“I will be back before you know it. I should hope you won’t be drinking yourself to death without me.”

“Naw, don’t worry none. If anything, I’ll be dyin’ of boredom first.”

 

Jesse wasn’t necessarily bored, yet, with a bottle of whiskey and the watchpoint to himself, though he was beginning to feel a bit like a fool. Being alone on Christmas was nothing new to him, but somehow this year it felt significantly more empty knowing Hanzo was far away and he was stuck cooped up in the snow, not even able to reminisce in their favorite spot. His mind sank a bit deeper into the tipsyness, felt a little bit more of his rational emotions fading in lieu of the ones he usually kept bottled within. He pulled himself up from the couch and out of his whirling thoughts, intent on reheating whatever leftovers the team had left behind in the fridge.

Stumbling over to the counter, he could not keep the earlier tune out of his head.

 _Des-perado...why don’t you come to your senses...you been out ridin’ fences, for so long now…_ Sang the voice in his head. An old song he had heard as a boy from a long-lost band that his Mother had been fond of. Jesse hummed as he stared blankly into the fridge, barely identifying the assortment of salads and sandwiches. He stood, barefoot with his serape haphazardly thrown around his shoulders, rocking back and forth to the invisible music.

“Don’tcha draw th’ queen o’ diamonds, boy, she’ll beat you-oo if she’s able…”

In his mild drunkenness, it took him a second to notice the door closing and the crinkle of plastic.

“You know the queen of hearts is always...your best bet.”

“What the everlovin’ -”

Jesse turned on his heel to see Hanzo, hair damp from the snow, back with his suitcase and now a grocery bag full of... _Mmm_...Jesse smelled vanilla frosting.

“Hanzo? You’re back? What about Japan? What about -”

His partner plopped the package down on the island, shedding his coat and tying his hair in a messy knot so his shaved sides were on full display.

“My flight was cancelled. I should probably have seen that coming.” He looked to the blizzard outside. “Genji says he’s going to wait the twelve hours for another plane to Tokyo. Me, I have better things to waste my time with. I thought I might find you like this.”

“Well, shit,” Jesse beamed. “Merry Christmas to me. Is...is that cake?”

“It is. I picked it up in the terminal. Feeling hungry?”

Jesse ignored the question to instead meet Hanzo halfway with arms around his waist and lips on his.

Hanzo laughed into his mouth, exploring the taste of whiskey for a moment before pulling away with a huge grin. Elated and delightfully reeling with alcohol, Jesse lifted Hanzo off the ground and spun him once, twice around on the tile floor, nearly slipping but holding the weight as best he could.

“Can’t believe I get to spend Christmas with my baby, after all!”

“Jesse, you reek of booze.”

“My darlin’ came home for the holidays. It’s a true Christmas miracle.” He babbled.

“Your _darlin’_ walked four blocks in the snow to get here. I’m glad my efforts are appreciated. Now put me down, cowboy.”

Jesse set him down onto a kitchen stool. “Ya look beautiful, Hanz.”

The archer served him a look full of knowing.

“You just saw me a few hours ago. How much of that wretched whiskey have you gone through?”

“Jus’ about half,” he told him. “An’ I’m more n’ ready for some cake.”

“Then sit. I’ll get you a slice, you shouldn’t be anywhere near sharp objects at the moment.”

Jesse just giggled and sat himself next to Hanzo, propping his head up with his elbows. His boyfriend unwrapped the glorious cake, topped with strawberries and iced artfully around the edges.

Suddenly, Jesse remembered something of grave importance.

“Wait!”

“What is it?”

“Me, I have this Christmas Eve tradition. Gotta make some good ol’ hot cocoa an’ fill it up with lotsa marshmallows. Can’t have Christmas without it. Do y’reckon we still have some from that night everyone tried t’ make s’mores?”

“If you’re lucky. No, no, let me,” Hanzo instructed as Jesse went to get up and hunt for the confections himself. With a huff, he sat back down and all but drooled in front of the giant cake.

Swiveling in his chair, Jesse turned to look at Hanzo instead, as he reached into the high cabinets searching for the supplies. His tattoo stretched magnificently with the pull of his muscles, and the double cartilage piercings on his right ear shone under the fluorescent lights.

Finally retrieving the ingredients, Hanzo made quick work of preparing the hot water under Jesse’s googly-eyed gaze. He took out the mugs from the cupboard and leaned against the counter, retrieving his glasses from his pockets and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes before putting them on.

“Hey, I never asked ya, how’d you know that song?”

“I have heard you singing it before. You aren’t as quiet in the shower as you might like to think.”

“Pfft.”

“It’s a nice song.”

Jesse ran a hand through his hatless hair. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Neither said another word as Jesse wandered to Hanzo and pushed himself flush against the other’s back. He laid his head upon the sweater-clad shoulder and pressed lazy kisses to the back of his neck. Hanzo reached a hand over to pull the warm serape around them both, and craned his neck up to give Jesse more to adore.

It was Jesse again who broke the peaceful silence.

“How do you usually spend Christmas, Hanzo?”

“...Wishing it wasn’t.”

Against him, Hanzo’s breath stilled.

“My father never fussed much about the holiday season. Genji was always much more excitable about the whole ordeal, but I...never saw the point.”

Jesse refrained from saying any more and let him go to prepare their drinks. He felt it best not to push Hanzo any further in an unpleasant direction as to not abuse the trust between them.

“Genji...tried to get me to go back home, this year. I only agreed to stop his pestering. Truthfully, the thought of spending tomorrow in Hanamura is just…”

“Makin’ ya sick?”

“Incredibly, yes. My home in Hanamura is nothing more than a painful reminder of my past. It’s hollow. There isn’t anything left for me, there.” Hanzo’s tone was resolute, but Jesse was not blind to the thinly veiled sadness that hid behind the words.

Hanzo poured them both the hot chocolate, handed Jesse his mug and retreated back to his seat. They were resigned to the quiet once again, the gentle crackling of the fire offering a bit of tranquility.

“You know, I’ve never had hot chocolate before…”

Jesse settled his metal hand on the archers knee. “Hanz, why didn’t you tell me?”

After Hanzo’s taken aback glare at his question, he made to clarify.

“About home, I mean. Why didn’t you tell me you ain’t never had a proper Christmas?”

The man in front of him looked down, sipping his drink as his glasses fogged. Jesse was in no rush to hear the answers, he looked on with patience as he imagined the gears in Hanzo’s head turning.

“I didn’t think it so important to you. I was prepared to just grin and bear it.” Hanzo laid his hand on top of Jesse’s.

“Of course it’s important to me, darlin’, I want you to be happy.”

“You are always so kind to me, Jesse, and I never know how to respond.”

“Ya don’t have to.”

They drew slowly together, abandoning the drinks for each other. Jesse’s hands enveloped Hanzo’s, and the latter moved to the edge of his seat in effort to take in all of the sweet warmth that easily beat that of the cocoa.

Now drunk not only on liquor, but on the way Hanzo was looking at him, Jesse poured his heart into kissing Hanzo passionately and making him forget the sorrows he had left back in Japan. Never before had he even considered what the holidays might be like for a Shimada. It was incredibly humbling, and only made Jesse that much more committed to making sure he gave Hanzo everything he needed.

Reluctant to pull away from each other but none the less aware that perhaps a kitchen island was not the best place to start a make-out session, Hanzo smiled shy and pulled himself free of Jesse’s strong grip.

“Can we cut this cake, now?”

“Oh. Right. The cake. Nearly forgot about it.”

“It’s...literally been sitting right in front of you this whole time.”

“Yeah, I know, but I got better things t’ look at.”

“You are an _insufferable_ drunk. How big would you like your slice?”

  
  


An hour later had Jesse sprawled across Hanzo’s lap, both of them now on the couch and full to bursting of Jack and buttercream frosting. Not much had conspired besides Jesse’s inconsistent humming and the steady stroking from Hanzo’s hand in his hair, and for once, they were uninterrupted by the rest of the team’s cajoling and teasing. They were trapped by the snow and brought together by luck, or what Jesse would really rather call _Christmas magic_ . Whatever it was, though, he was thankful and giddy like a child again, this was his first _anything_ he had spent with Hanzo by his side.

Hanzo, above him, finished off his second glass of sake, opting for his own choice liquor instead of the bitter tang of Tennessee whiskey. The ice in his cup clinked against his eyeglasses. With a small shiver, he returned the cup to the coaster and slunk down to better reach Jesse’s nest of hair. He was starting to nod off, the wind had reduced itself to a hushed whisper and a solid snowy blanket covered the rocks and cliffs outside. The sight lulled him, and Hanzo’s touch was intoxicating in itself. He turned, wiping the spit from the corner of his mouth, and sighed into the archer’s shoulder. Moments from passing out, the song returned to accompany him as he drifted to sleep like the last falling snowflakes.

“Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger...Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home…” He drawled.

“Shh,” soothed Hanzo, readjusting himself and reveling in the low vibrations from Jesse’s chest. As Jesse’s eyes fluttered closed, he caught the quiet response.

“And freedom, oh freedom...well that's just some people talkin'. Your prison is walking through this world, all alone.”

 

 

  
_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, fandom. Best wishes to you, and thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading. See you soon. Love always, Rachel justlikethelionking <3 _


	2. Bonus: Early Concepts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minute I heard about MCFUCK WEEK 2016HELL I vomited some ideas up on my phone and now they're making me laugh so, if you care, these were my original plans. Aka what my fics look like as fetuses lmao

DAY 1 (DEC. 18) — FIRST TIME  
* Jesse meets the dragons their names are ryuu and tatsuo and they're really sassy and cute and sniff everything but they're also like really old and wise and they luv hanzo a lot and the one falls asleep on jesses shoulder and Jesse is like this is weird but good.

DAY 2 (DEC. 19) — DOMESTIC LIFE  
* They fuck on their new California king bed. Like Jesse comes home from his mission really pissed and hanz is like I GOT THIS 4000 DOLLAR BED BABE LETS GET TO IT and they're so rough hanzo then applies for the warranty lmao

DAY 3 (DEC. 20) — ALTERNATE UNIVERSE  
* A/B/O can't fucking wait oh my god shit omg so like Jesse fucking sneaks out of his bunk and goes to find hanzo who is almost DED because he's in heat but has no one and it's the middle of the night and welp a storage closet will have to do. Jesse you're an alpha? Oh honey you bet your sweet ass I am

DAY 4 (DEC. 21) — ROLE REVERSAL  
* They're on a training ground and Jesse gets to snipe with hanzo barking shit in his comm and then Jesse gets mad because he keeps fuckin up and is like YOUR TURN and then hanzo fucking kills it and gets potg without much of jesses help at all lmao idk if I'm gonna switch the weapons or not too or like, idk man it could just be really salty Jesse making a mess and pissing hanzo off so much that he starts acting all bratty

DAY 5 (DEC. 22) — YOUNG LOVE  
* MY TINY LOVESTRUCK BABY BOYS FUCK NASTY IN HANAMURA!!!! Like Jesse is on his second mission in the city and hanzo jumps his got damned bones they're so disgustingly in love and its awesome

DAY 6 (DEC. 23) — ULTIMATE SWAP  
* Either angst on the battlefield when hanzo is weak and Jesse has to ult for him while being a mess and in danger of dying And Jesse nails it and gets them the hell out of there and later in the medic unit hanzo is like Jesse fucking mccree I owe you my life. OR a total ooc crack where Jesse is jealous of the dragons and wants to learn how to do it and hanzo is like oh my god fine. And Jesse finally gets the pronunciation right and he's like what if I miss? And hanzo is like babe you won't miss this move is op as fuck. So mccree finds a spot on the top of a tower in dorado and manages to unleash the dragons through a minefield of turrets stuck to the wall. Hanz is just like...that'll do.  
* Maybe I'll do both yeah both is a good idea 

DAY 7 (DEC. 24) — HOLIDAY SEASON  
* They're snowed in at Gibraltar (which is rare but what a good plot device!) Not that they had anywhere else to go for Christmas. It gets a lil melancholy and then Jesse makes them hot chocolate "have you ever had hot cocoa before, darlin?" "I usually opt for tea. You know that." "Well, it's christmas, why not indulge?" Oh my god and Jesse freaks out at how cute hanz is when his glasses fog up from the drink ooooooh my god merry christmas

**Author's Note:**

> it's been lit.


End file.
